


The Magical Alpaca Scarf

by Modvinnie



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Happily Ever After, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modvinnie/pseuds/Modvinnie
Summary: AU. Anna and Kristoff are both in their 60s, having lived very full and happy lives as single, independent individuals. Sometimes love takes a little time to show up. (Kristanna Secret Santa 2017 - archive)





	The Magical Alpaca Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! This is my Kristanna Secret Santa 2017 gift for @moredibell over on tumblr (archiving on A03). I hope that I did your request justice, friend. Merry Secret Santa time!

“Are you  _sure_ this is a good idea?” Elsa asked as she moved an overflowing travel pack and piles of rumpled clothing across her sister’s bed in an attempt to find a place to sit. **  
**

Anna paused in her quest to empty her closet, searching for her favorite scarf. It had alpacas on it and she got it in Peru on her very first assignment many moons ago. She just  _couldn’t_  go on her latest adventure without it.

Leaning back out of the closet, Anna raised an eyebrow at her sister. “You ask me that every time I travel, Elsa,” she said. “What are you trying to say? That I’m getting too old for this?” Anna teased and resumed her search with gusto, shirts and shoes flying across the room behind her. A hiking boot came dangerously close to Elsa’s forehead.

“You know that’s not what I mean,” Elsa said. “You’re still quite spritely.” **  
**

“Hmm mmm. I hear a ‘but’ coming,” Anna’s muffled voice came from the closet.

“I’m just worried that you make an easy target.”

“You’ve been saying the same exact thing to me since I was 18, Elsa,” Anna grumbled. A few loud thumps came from the closet, then Anna shrieked, “Aha! Found it!”

She emerged victorious, carrying a soft and worn turquoise blue scarf, brightly-colored fringe and pom-poms bouncing on either end. She hopped on the bed next to Elsa, right on top of a pile of clothes.

“You’ve had this forever,” Elsa said affectionately, stroking the soft material.

“It’s my lucky scarf. I can’t go on an adventure without it,” Anna said.

Elsa smiled as she took the scarf from Anna’s hands and wrapped it around her sister’s shoulders. “Well, maybe it’ll keep you safe and warm on this trip. And who knows? Maybe it’ll help you meet someone special,” she said with a wink.

Anna rolled her eyes. “Elsa, I’m pretty sure that if it hasn’t happened by now, it’s not going to. And besides, I’ve lived a pretty happy life. Sure, I wouldn’t mind falling in love, being swept off my feet-” Elsa snickered at this and Anna playfully elbowed her, “-but I don’t have any regrets. I’m nearly 60 years old. I’ve lived a full and happy life, sis. You don’t have to be sad for me. I’m not.”

“I know, I know. I just want you to be happy, that’s all,” Elsa said, patting her sister’s cheek affectionately.

“Mission accomplished. I’m going on a month-long Arctic cruise. I’ve been dreaming about this for decades and now it’s finally happening!” Anna exclaimed, giddy with excitement, her bright blue eyes shining.

Elsa laughed at her sister’s antics. Somehow, Anna carried her thirst for mischief and adventure throughout most of her adult life. Most people calmed with age; not Anna. Her excitement for life grew more and more every year, and off she went with every birthday, making grand plans and chasing her tail around the world.

It wasn’t always this way, however. When Anna hit her 30s, depression hit her. Suddenly, the friends she spent every weekend going dancing with were settling down, finding partners and planning weddings. Then came the babies. While Anna loved being an auntie and often spoiled her nieces and nephews rotten, she started to feel like there was something wrong with her for not living the same life as her friends. Sure, she dated and kept herself company, but she never felt seriously enough about anyone to get married. She cried herself to sleep on the eve of her 35th birthday, wishing for a husband and children and a full life, a low point even she wasn’t sure she could crawl out of.

But the next morning, the sun peeked in through her curtains and woke Anna hours earlier than her normal wake time. She hauled herself out of bed, rubbed the dried tears from her face, made a strong cup of coffee, and watched the sun rise.

Then, she opened a new journal — a birthday gift to herself — and wrote a bucket list for her next 50 birthdays (gods-willing): things she wanted to do, places she wanted to see, foods she wanted to try. She said a tearful goodbye to a life she didn’t have, pulled herself up by her bootstraps, and decided to spin around the world.

And that she did. She started small, taking cooking classes after work and weekend trips by herself that were only within a few hours drive from home. Then she branched out, using her vacation days for extended weekends here and there. Eventually, she worked her way up to a week’s vacation, then two, then three at a time.

Early on, Anna knew that wanted to capture her travel memories to look back on when she was feeling unfulfilled, so she decided to try her hand at photography during her first few trips. It turned out to be a fortuitous endeavor: she had a real knack for capturing the beauty of the world around her and soon enough, she had built a career as a professional photographer. For nearly 25 years, Anna freelanced for international travel magazines and websites.

Over time, a habit born of necessity became an enviable lifestyle. Anna spent every birthday on a new solo adventure. For her big 60th birthday, in just a few days, Anna hoped to be shivering on a cruise in the Arctic Circle under the northern lights, her camera on the ready. She couldn’t wait to cross this big dream off of her birthday bucket list.

Anna reached behind her and gently pulled her treasured journal from her night stand, it’s cover worn with age. She flipped through it with Elsa by her side, peering curiously. Many handwritten notes, pressed flowers, photographs, and trinkets peeked through the pages. Anna smiled as she flipped through memories of her past birthdays. This journal is where her new life began and it went with her on every birthday adventure.

“I’ve lived a good life, Elsa,” she said, voice quiet. “It may not have been traditional, and it may not have been what I originally planned, but I am happy. And who knows? Maybe you’re right. Maybe I will finally meet my prince charming.”

Elsa wrapped an arm around her sister, squeezed her tightly, and kissed her cheek.

“Don’t forget to pack your long underwear,” she simply said.

 

***

 

Anna stood on the deck of the ship, her camera poised and ready on her tripod, but she couldn’t take the shot. Her fingers were frozen on the shutter release, her eyes wide in wonder as she peered up at the night sky. The colors above her, flickering through the air, were unlike anything she’d ever seen.

“The sky’s awake,” she whispered to herself. To her surprise, a deep chuckle rang out over her left shoulder. She hadn’t realized she wasn’t alone on the bow. It was nearly 3 AM local time.

“It’s quite the sight, isn’t it?” the shadows asked. A shape formed out of the darkness, large and imposing. Anna grasped her tripod, ready to use it as a weapon if she had to, her sister’s words ringing in her ears.

But the shadowy figure stopped next to her, not close enough to invade her personal space, and made casual conversation.

“First time seeing the lights?”

Guarded but also a little relieved, Anna relaxed enough to answer. “That obvious, huh?” Her chuckle was nervous.

“Maybe a little,” he said. “I’m still awed by them and I’ve watched quite a few shows over the years.”

“You have?” Anna asked.

“Yeah, my work brings me to the Arctic Circle often,” he said. A mittened hand stuck out in the darkness. “Kristoff Bjorgman, nice to meet you. And I apologize if I frightened you just now.”

Anna stepped closer to the offered hand as she grasped it in a firm grip, looking up to try to see her new acquaintance’s face. “Thank you. You may have startled me a little bit,” she sheepishly said. “I didn’t realize I wasn’t alone, but that’s not your fault. I’m Anna. Anna Arendelle.”

They shook hands, both lingering a bit longer than strictly necessary, then dropped their hands quickly and in sync when they realized it may be improper. Kristoff chose not to back away, but instead stepped a little closer to Anna when he released her hand. His large frame blocked some of the wind and Anna appreciated that. She hadn’t felt her toes in hours.

“Are you a photographer then, Mrs. Arendelle?” Kristoff asked, his voice kind.

“Oh, it’s Miss, not Mrs. I’ve never been married. But you can just call me Anna,” Anna replied, the response coming automatically, something she’d gotten used to over the years. It used to bother her, the assumption that she had to be married. As she aged, she found that many people thought she was a young widow, so she recently added the clarifier to her response. However, giving a well-rehearsed answer on autopilot had its drawbacks; she completely missed Kristoff’s eyes light up at the proclamation that she was (hopefully) single.

“I am a photographer,” Ann continued, smiling with pride. “Built an accidental but entirely rewarding career on it. These days though, it’s mostly for enjoyment. I’m not here on business, but to celebrate my birthday.”

“That’s a lovely idea,” Kristoff said. He liked the idea of someone treating themselves that way and thought perhaps he should start to do the same. He had spent quite a few birthdays doing absolutely nothing and he hated every single one of them.

Anna hummed in response. “I take a trip every year for my birthday. I’ve been doing that since I turned 35. My way of making the most of my life.”

“How do you decide where to go?” Kristoff asked.

Anna looked at Kristoff, searching his face in the dark. What she expected to find, she wasn’t sure. He smiled sweetly and patiently at her and a part of Anna’s heart thawed enough to divulge her secret.

“Well, actually…” she said and reached into her camera bag. After hesitating a moment, she held up her journal for Kristoff to inspect. “I have a birthday bucket list that I created on a particularly sad birthday many years ago. It’s what guides my trips.”

She thought maybe he’d laugh at her, poke fun or pity her. She waited, hopeful but guarded.

“A sad birthday? I’m sorry to hear that,” Kristoff replied, his voice low in concern. He looked off into the distance. “No one should be sad or alone on their birthday.”

Kristoff’s tone gave him away and Anna felt a spark of hope that they may have something so large and important in common. She was about to say something, to reassure him, but then he brightened and straightened his back, the serious moment passing.

“But it sounds like you made the best of it. That’s an admirable quality to have,” he gently said, careful not to sound patronizing. He was trying to compliment her, but he wasn’t very good at giving compliments.

Anna beamed. “Would you like to see my list?”

“You…you don’t mind? Sharing some so personal with a stranger?” Kristoff asked, a little surprised.

“I have a funny feeling we won’t be strangers for long,” Anna quietly replied, more to herself than Kristoff. With a smile, she opened her journal to the first page of the list. Kristoff stiffened in surprise at her remark, but quickly recovered and leaned over her journal, curious. He squinted in the dark, trying to make out her writing.

“Oh, I guess it is dark. You won’t be able to see anything,” Anna laughed, feeling a little foolish.

“Don’t count me out yet, Miss Anna,” Kristoff teased. He reached under his coat to his belt and then brought his hand over her journal. With a click of his thumb, a beam of red light appeared.

“You have a flashlight. Of course you do,” Anna laughed. “Why is it red?”

“Red light doesn’t interrupt your night vision. So we can take a look at your pretty little journal here, and then go back to looking at the stars, and our eyes won’t know the difference,” he said.

“I didn’t know that. I’ll have to get myself a red light then,” Anna said. She passed the book to Kristoff, where he gently thumbed through the pages. All was quiet for a few moments and Anna directed her attention back to the dancing sky.

“You have seen a lot of amazing things,” Kristoff said after a moment. “There are a lot of items crossed off of this list.”

“Anywhere you’ve been?”

“Yes,” he said, chuckling. “Quite a few actually.”

Kristoff gently closed the book and handed it back to Anna. When she reached for it, he didn’t immediately let go.

“There also are a few not-yet-crossed-off items that are on my own bucket list,” he said, voice strong and clear. “Maybe we’ll find ourselves meeting up again sometime, somewhere special.” Anna’s smile reached her toes.

He let go of the journal and Anna carefully tucked it away. An amicable silence developed between them for a few moments. Every few minutes, a small flash of light would illuminate the sky. It was peaceful and beautiful.

“So when is your actual birthday?” Kristoff asked, breaking the silence.

Anna ducked her head and smiled for a moment, bashful, before looking right at Kristoff. “It’s today, technically. Started at midnight.”

“Well, then!” Kristoff laughed, surprised. “Happy Birthday, Miss Anna!”

“Thank you, Kristoff,” Anna said. The sound of his name on her lips made Kristoff take pause. He wanted to hear it over and over again, and before he could stop himself, he blurted out:

“I wish I could have got you a birthday present.”

Anna side-stepped into him, pushing him a bit, teasing. He barely moved with her effort at first, but then gave in when he realized what she was trying to do.

“Your company is a gift enough, trust me,” Anna whispered, meaning it with her whole heart. Kristoff blushed in the dark, satisfied with her answer. Before he could embarrass himself by saying anything else, he changed the subject.

“Think you got any good pictures tonight?” Kristoff asked, sounding genuinely interested. “I’ve tried over the years, but I’m not so good with a camera,” he laughed.

Anna smiled. “Actually, I haven’t taken a single one yet. I’m just too amazed,” she resumed peering up at the sky as she finished her sentence.

“Oh,” Kristoff said. He debated for a few minutes. He did interrupt her after all, and maybe he was bothering her but she was too polite to say so. He thought she was enjoying talking to him, and he was certainly enjoying talking to her, but if she had work to do, he thought maybe he shouldn’t be a bother. Maybe the last few minutes of flirting were a gift and that’s all that he was meant to have.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then. Have a nice night, and happy birthday,” Kristoff said, trying in earnest to not sound sad as he spoke. He began to step away.

“You don’t have to go, you know,” Anna said, suddenly feeling bold and less afraid. Kristoff seemed to be a nice man and after so many years of traveling alone, she felt that she was a good judge of character. “I’d actually prefer it if you stayed.”

She reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, a nervous gesture she had had since she was a little girl, only to realize she was wearing a warm knit hat, her long silvered hair tucked up inside. Most women her age cut their hair short or dyed it, but that wasn’t Anna. She had long strawberry blonde hair her entire life and over the years, as more strands of silver appeared, she left them to shine. She figured she earned every single one and that keeping her hair long kept her looking as young as she felt inside.

She put her hand back on the shutter release and cursed herself for acting like a silly school girl. She could feel her cheeks warming with a blush against the cold. It had been a long time since she had chatted up a man in the middle of the night.

Quickly, to distract herself as much as Kristoff before he noticed her nervous change in demeanor, she asked, “Tell me more about you. What is it that you do in the arctic? Fisherman, perhaps?”

“No, I study ice for a living,” he said.

Anna turned to look at him. “Ice? What do you study about it?”

Kristoff stuffed his hands inside a muff at his waist. Anna’s eyes had adjusted and she could make out a bit more of his features now that he was closer. He was quite a bit taller than her and broadly built, though his shoulders were slightly hunched forward, a sign of an aged but well-used back. She thought he might be a little older than she, closer to Elsa’s age.

“Well, I’m a glaciologist by trade. Or at least, that’s what I studied back in school, many, many years ago,” he said with a quiet laugh. “But nowadays, I study the effects of climate change on rising sea levels. I’m mostly a consultant for eco-firms and non-profits who need evidence to support their theories and research. Semi-retired.”

“That’s…that’s pretty amazing,” Anna said. She couldn’t stop the awe from creeping into her voice. She was floundering for something else to say. As it were, she was rather impressed with Kristoff’s background. He sounded like he traveled often, like she. She wondered if that meant he was single but couldn’t think of a proper way to ask.

“There! See that, that rope of purple?” he suddenly asked, tearing Anna from her thoughts. He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her body gently in the direction he was pointing.

“Yes?” Anna said, following his arm with her eyes. His hand was warm on her shoulder and she tried not to think about how nice it felt.

“Color like that only happens right as the show is hitting its peak. You may want to get your camera ready - the sky is going to dance soon,” he said.

Excited, Anna readjusted her tripod, bending to refocus. “Really?”

“Yeah, it’ll be very bright for a few minutes, a grand finale, if you will,” he said.

Anna waited, finger twitching anxiously. Within a few seconds, the sky above them exploded in color. Greens, blues, oranges, and purples swirled through the air, intermixing and disappearing into the night. Anna took photo after photo, pausing only to make sure that her camera was still focused and that her settings were correct.

For several minutes, Kristoff and Anna stood there together with Anna clicking away, both watching the sky. Then Kristoff cleared his throat.

“Miss Anna?” he asked, voice a little trepid. He nailed his courage to the sticking place with a deep breath.

Distracted, Anna responded with a casual, “Yeah?”

“This might sound a bit juvenile considering our age - not that I am insinuating anything about a lady’s age, and I don’t mean to imply - um - nevermind - well,” he cleared his throat, then firmly asked, “May I hold your hand?”

Startled and also flattered, Anna stopped watching the sky above her and looked instead to Kristoff. She was finally able to see his face clearly with the bright lights above. His skin was fair but weathered, lovely deep laugh lines around his eyes and a thick gray beard adorning his jaw. He had a rather large, crooked nose, one that looked to have been broken several times over the course of his life. It added plenty of character to his rugged face. But what Anna noticed most of all were his kind brown eyes, looking at her with a bit of a spark she never thought she’d see from a man.

Kristoff’s eyes followed a similar observation pattern over Anna’s face. From the moment he first saw her, gazing up into the sky with a look of wonder, brightly-colored scarf tucked up high around her neck, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. A shy smile broke out on his face as he looked at her, waiting for an answer and hoping that it was yes. Anna returned the smile and stuck her hand out in the dark.

“I’d like that very much,” she said, a long-extinguished hope taking bloom in her chest.

Kristoff grasped her mittened hand with his own as they continued talking and watching the sky glow. From tales of travels around the world and stories of the most exotic food either had tried, to anecdotes of family members, lost loves, and favorite silly memories, they talked on through the night. Neither of them noticed when the sky faded to black, too caught up in a conversation both had waited a lifetime to have.

 

***

 

“Elsa! I’m home! And I’ve got a surprise!” Anna shouted as she tossed her travel pack and snow boots down in the foyer of their shared home. A loud crash came from the direction of the kitchen and then Elsa came running down the hallway.

“Anna! I didn’t expect to see you until tomorr-” Elsa abruptly stopped talking when she saw that Anna wasn’t alone. She had stopped in the hallway, one foot in mid-air, a comical expression of disbelief on her face. Anna quietly laughed at her sister and then looked over her shoulder to share a secretive and happy smile with Kristoff.

“Elsa, I’d like you to meet someone. Someone…rather special, as it turns out,” Anna said. Kristoff gave her a playful swat on her bottom. “You’re rather special, too, you know,” he whispered in her ear. Anna blushed from head to toe.

Elsa observed this interaction with extreme curiosity and guarded unfamiliarity. Her eyebrows shot into her hairline when Kristoff swatted Anna’s behind, and then came down to rest heavy and confused above her nose. Getting ahold of herself, she cleared her throat.

“Um. Hello?” Elsa asked, confusion creeping into her voice.

“Hello,” Kristoff said confidently and with a large smile.

“Elsa, this is Kristoff. We met on the cruise. Kristoff, this is my sister, Elsa,” Anna introduced them.

“Anna has told me a lot about you, Elsa. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said with sincerity, reaching around Anna and extending a hand to Elsa.

“I wish I could say the same, at least regarding the first part,” Elsa said, though not unkindly, reaching out to shake Kristoff’s offered hand. “It is…surprising…but nice to meet you, Kristoff. Anna?”

Anna simply curled into Kristoff’s side, his free arm protectively around her shoulders, as if she’d been there her whole life. “It was the scarf, Elsa.”

“What?” Elsa was truly confused now. “What are you talking about?”

“The alpaca scarf,” Kristoff responded, affection clear in his voice. “Once I saw Anna standing on the deck, looking up at the sky with the most ridiculous and brightly colored scarf I’ve ever seen wrapped around her, well, I just couldn’t tear my eyes away. So I introduced myself, after I startled her, of course,” he said with a laugh.

“That you did,” Anna laughed with him. “And we got to talking, just casual conversation - oh Elsa, I saw the northern lights! I have so many photos to show you!” Anna exclaimed, her train of thought taking an unexpected turn. Kristoff cleared his throat, gently, and Anna resumed her story. Elsa blinked rapidly at how easily the unspoken communication flowed between the two of them. They were clearly quite comfortable with one another.

“Right. Anyways, we got to talking and before we knew it, we had stayed up all night. Then we talked all through breakfast, over many, many cups of coffee, and well…” Anna trailed off, looking up warmly at Kristoff. Elsa observed him return the look, kindness and love on his face.

Anna broke away, looked Elsa in the eye, and with a warmth in her voice, said, “I found him, Elsa. He was my birthday gift.”

Elsa gasped, the reality of Anna’s statement hitting her like a ton of bricks. She knew her sister would never make a statement about finding “the one” unless it were absolutely true. Anna was perfectly happy - as she was always saying - by herself. It had been years since she actively looked for more than just a friendly companion, and Elsa had never seen her sister look at a man the way she was currently looking at Kristoff. Kristoff really must be someone special for Anna to be willing to change her solo lifestyle to make room for him.

“And I found her,” a deep whisper joined the conversation. Kristoff kissed the top of Anna’s head. Elsa wasn’t sure she was meant to hear his sweet comment, but she had none the less, and that settled it for her right then and there.

Elsa couldn’t be sure of Kristoff’s exact age, but guessed somewhere around her own. And when you were 60-something years old, you knew the value of time. Precisely, how little you may have left of it and how not to waste a spare second. Anna knew herself, knew her values. Elsa was sure Kristoff did, too, and that they wouldn’t have chased this dream if it weren’t the real thing. Elsa couldn’t believe it, but oh, she wanted to, as her heart filled with happiness for her sister.

“YES!!!” Elsa shouted, surprising everyone and pumping her fist in the air. She took three big steps and enveloped both Anna and Kristoff in a giant hug, squeezing both of them tightly. Tears were streaming down Elsa’s face and she didn’t even bother to hide them. Before long, Anna joined in, and the two sisters hugged each other fiercely.

“I’ll go get the rest of the luggage,” Kristoff gently said, patting both women on the back as he gave them a private moment.

Once he was gone, Anna exploded.

“Elsa, I can’t believe it. Do you believe it? He’s real, Elsa!” she babbled, laughing through happy tears. “We even added a few items to my bucket list. We’re planning a trip for his birthday together.”

Elsa gasped. “You shared that with him?”

“Yes, Elsa,” Anna said, her voice thick with emotion. “He understands; he’s never been married, alone most of his life, too. Said he was perfectly happy, just like I was. He’s traveled, had a successful career. A full life. But the moment he saw me, he realized what he had been missing. And honestly, Elsa, it was the same for me,” Anna said. Elsa squeezed her tighter, overwhelmed. It was quite the tale to take in.

“I told you that scarf was lucky,” Elsa said. Anna laughed heartily at her sister’s inside joke. After a few minutes, Elsa turned to Anna, serious.

“Is he good to you? Respectable?” Elsa asked, unable to help it. She stroked Anna’s cheek. She would never not worry about her baby sister.

“Yes, he’s good to me, and yes, he’s respectable…until I ask him not to be,” Anna mischievously replied.

“Oh, so his ticker is still in working condition, I take it?” Elsa gave in, teasing.

“That, among other things,” Anna winked. Elsa gasped and teasingly admonished Anna. They hadn’t giggled this much in years.

“What’s all this giggling about?” A third voice suddenly joined the conversation and both Anna and Elsa turned to find their next-door neighbor, Bulda, a young woman in her late 30s, standing in the doorway.

“Welcome home, Anna,” Bulda said, giving Anna a warm hug. The three women were close friends and often spent many Friday nights together cooking, drinking wine, and watching movies. Bulda considered Anna and Elsa to be the older sisters she never had.

“Now, what’s all this school-girl giggling about? Do tell me, you know I live a boring life and need a juicy secret,” she laughed.

“Oh, Anna was just about to tell me all about the steamy cabin sex her and Kristoff had on their cruise,” Elsa stage-whispered, obviously enjoying finally getting to tease her sister.

“Elsa!” Anna slapped Elsa’s arm as she laughed and the color on her cheeks deepened. Anna’s insides had turned to a giddy mush. She felt like a teenager again.

“Oh really,” Bulda said, eyes wide, a smile on her face. “Who is this Kristoff?”

Anna and Elsa pointed to the driveway, where Kristoff was unloading luggage from Anna’s car. Bulda let out a low whistle.

“Well, what do you know,” Bulda said before turning back to Anna. “And…wait a minute. Everything…still works? Not too…forgive me for this…difficult, considering your ages?” She blurted out.

Anna simply laughed, no offense taken at all. “Trust me, my dear, when you get to be our age, you’ll find that the risk is well worth it. I suppose, if he dies, he dies. What a way to go!”

A deep belly laugh sounded from behind the women. Kristoff had approached without them noticing and had overheard Anna’s comment. He was bent over at the waist, his hands on his knees as he laughed his heart out. Dramatically, he clutched at his chest as he stumbled over to Anna.

“Now look at that, Anna, he’s going to die from laughing,” Elsa quipped at Kristoff’s antics. Bulda looked at her shoes, clearly mortified.

Neither Kristoff or Anna sparred her any attention. Kristoff scooped Anna off her feet - tiny as she still was - and carried her over the threshold of the house, both of them laughing.

“What do you say we try it on dry land and see how it goes?” Anna saucily asked. Kristoff wiggled his eyebrows, making Anna laugh even harder.

“Point me to your room, my princess,” Kristoff said, pecking Anna’s nose. They laughed as they made their way down the hall, luggage forgotten on the front porch.

Elsa watched the two of them go with a smile so wide she thought her face might crack in two. She couldn’t believe it. Her sister finally found her prince charming after all.

“Wow,” Bulda said, sheepishly. “I hope I have a love like that when I’m their age,” she sighed.

Elsa swung an arm around the younger woman’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, sweetie,” she said. “You will. After all, age ain’t nothin’ but a number and true love doesn’t discriminate. Now, how about you help me carry this luggage inside and I’ll repay you with wine and cookies?”

Bulda laughed. “Sounds like a good plan to me. Thanks, Elsa,” she said.

The women carried the remaining gear into the house and settled into the kitchen. Elsa popped open a bottle of red wine and toasted to Bulda.

“To the greatest adventure of all, finding love at any age,” Elsa said.

“To love,” Bulda replied, gently clinking Elsa’s glass with her own.

Just as the two women were about to take a sip, several loud thumps sounded from the hallway, along with a muttered curse followed by a soft moan.

“On second thought, how about we enjoy these treats over at my house?” Bulda replied, trying to hold in her laughter.

“I’m right behind you,” Elsa said, and off they went, leaving Anna and Kristoff to enjoy their honeymoon on dry land. After all, they both waited long enough for it.


End file.
